dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
R. Mika
R. Mika appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. She is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl. Backstory After graduation from a local junior high school, a woman by the name of Nanakawa Mika enters into her aim for a female pro wrestler as pupil of Harmageddon Youko. By way of a several year-interval training period, Rainbow Mika was ready to make her debut as a pro wrestler. She thought of the perfect marketing gimmick to promote her name, she would travel the world engaging in random matches with street fighters. R. Mika meets the great Zangief and cooperates in some way with his mission to destroy the Psycho Drive, though they end up rescuing people with E. Honda as well (specially noted in AAC). Afterwards, Mika continues to train as a pro wrestler so that she can finally meet him (Zangief) again later on. At some point in the story, Mika meets Karin, and the two fight. Karin is so impressed with Mika’s fighting ability that she promised that the Kanzuki Zaibatsu would sponsor Mika if/when she becomes a first-class wrestler. Six months after the Psycho Drive was destroyed, Zangief finally met R. Mika at her home stage for a public bout. In just under 20 minutes, Zangief finally trounces Mika with a Final Atomic Buster; despite the devastating loss, she still has nothing but respect for him afterwards. Zangief remarks that she's got a high wall to climb, but she is well underway.[1] Gameplay (UDC) Mika is a fast character with a terrifying grapple game. Unusually, grappling is her main style of play, since she has two command grabs (one on the ground and one in the air) and a command dash (Paradise Hold, which turns into a grab if it connects with foe) that puts foes in disadvantaegous situations. However, her other specials are only potent as combo tools and, although she has above average vitality, she is very predictable if foes know her pattern. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Mika has been weakened in three significant ways. First, her crouching L no longer chains into itself. Secondly, her crouching H travels a much shorter distance, turning it into primarily a combo tool. Lastly, her Nose Dive no longer can be canceld into a TAC attack, meaning that foes can no longer get more damage off of Mika's attacks. On the bright side, Sardine Beach Special now has hyper armor for its duration. Also, she gains a new attack which fills in the void left behind from her old crouching H: the long range Rainbow Spin! Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Crouching L no longer chains into other L attacks *Crouching H travels a much shorter distance *Nose Dive can no longer be canceled into TAC *Added new move: Rainbow Spin *Sardine Beach Special now has hyper armor *Heavenly Dynamite mashable for additional damage Gameplay (DB) Mika's grapple based style of play remains largely the same, but she has been slowed down significantly in Dimension Brawl, but not to the extent to other grapplers like Bane or Dragon. To compensate, her moveset has been both simplified and given a few new tricks, including the addition of Nadeshiko to her bag of special moves. However, a lot of her previous flaws rear their ugly head here, such as all of her specials being punishable if foes figure out her pattern of attack. Moves (UDC) (* means new move) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song (UDC) R. Mika's theme is a dance remix of her theme ("Prismatic Stars") from Street Fighter Alpha 3. Misc R. Mika's outfit in Ultimate Dimension Clash Attack Overview R. Mika/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Street Fighter Category:Heroine Category:Capcom Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl